Una aventura para que recuerdes toda tu vida involuntariamente
"Una aventura para que recuerdes toda tu vida involuntariamente (UARTV)" o "Unforgettable Poké-adventures (UPA)" es una historia que se te quedará para siempre en tu memoria. Y si no yo me encargaré de que se te quede en el coco y en el corazón... Capítulo 1: "¿Y si me niego? (ES)/I refuse to realize this task... (EN)" Ese día parecía tan corriente como los otros. Pero no lo era. Hoy se coronaba a la nueva reina de Boisse, el reino de la naturaleza, el medioambiente y la paz. Sin embargo, la chica que iba a ser coronada, la hija de la que pronto sería la ex reina, se negaba rotundamente a alcanzar tan alto cargo. Quería seguir siendo una chica irresponsable que no tenía que pasarse el día dirigiendo el reino ni preocupándose de los invasores. En esos momentos, la doncella del castillo estaba peinando a aquella joven. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Tranquila, señorita Pricumepo; ya casi está lista. Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: Tú no lo entiendes Naraice. Lo que me pone nerviosa es la coronación. Yo... ¡Yo no quiero ser coronada la nueva reina! Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Señorita; es una ley de la familia. Cuando el rey o la reina se hace demasiado mayor para seguir gobernando, le da en herencia el reino y su puesto a uno de sus hijos. Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: Si mi hermana Criospurnam no hubiera muerto, no tendría que ser yo la que dirigiera a toda esa gente. Naraice empezó a sollozar. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Todos lamentamos mucho la muerte de la señorita Criospurnam. Ella era la idónea para este puesto: Tenía un gran corazón y era buena con todos, siempre se tomaba en serio los problemas de la gente y... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: Ya sé lo perfecta que era Crios, Naraice. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Naraice se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa de encaje. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Lo siento mucho, señorita. Yo no quería... Pero, en ese momento, las enormes puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Archivo:Cara de Miltank.png: ¡Naraice! ¿La señorita Pricumepo está ya lista? ¡Está a punto de comenzar la coronación! Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Sí, sí. Ya... Ya está lista, Piinesa. Archivo:Cara de Miltank.png: En ese caso... Acómpañeme, señorita. Piinesa, seguida por Pricu, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Una vez allí, la reina Olkoza, se acercó a su hija, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Pricu... Estoy tan orgullosa de ti... Por fin... ¡Por fin serás reina! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: Madre; yo no... ¡Yo no quiero ser reina! Olkoza dejó de sonreir. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Hija... Ya sabes que esto ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces. Debes asumir lo que pronto será tu nuevo puesto. No puedes huir del destino. La reina cogió a su hija por el brazo. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Vamos. Todos te esperan fuera. Pero Pricu se soltó del brazo de su madre bruscamente. Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: ¡Madre! ¡Escúchame! Debes de tener en cuenta mi opinión. Debes saber si estás haciendo bien queriendo que yo sea la nueva reina. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: ¡Pues claro que estoy haciendo bien! Ahora salgamos afuera para dar comienzo la coronación. Pricu se alejó unos pasos de su madre y, después, echó a correr por el vestíbulo. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: ¡Hija! ¡No! Pero ya era muy tarde. Pricu usó Bote y saltó por uno de los balcones del castillo, aterrizando firmemente en el suelo arenoso. Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: Tengo... Tengo que huir de aquí. Pricu, echó a correr por el bosque que había enfrente del castillo. Corrió y corrió, sin mirar atrás... De repente, se tropezó con un tronco caído y se cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png: ¡Ay! Se levantó lentamente, con el rostro lleno de sudor. Había corrido tanto que le había entrado un fuerte flato y le dolía mucho el corazón. Pricu, no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó a causa de la fatiga. Se puso a llover... Archivo:?.png: ¡Mire, mi señoría! ¿Esa no es la hija de la reina? Archivo:?.png: Sí... Parece que es ella. Archivo:?.png: ¿Qué hacemos, señor? ¿Nos la llevamos al palacio? Archivo:?.png: ¿Qué crees tú? Si la dejamos aquí morirá. Continuará... Índice Capítulo 1: "¿Y si me niego? (ES)/I refuse to realize this task... (EN)" Capítulo 2: "Se apaga la luz de todos los corazones (ES)/Light Warriors, be afraid! (EN)" Capítulo 3: "¡Es la hora de hacer un largo viaje! (ES)/Emotion and adrenaline travelling for the sea! (EN)" Capítulo 4: "Un gran tesoro: La piedra Aquafira (ES)/The legend of the strange sheen under the water (EN)" Capítulo 5: "Con la ayuda de un alma maldita (ES)/Criminal and heroine; good or bad combination? (EN)" Capítulo 6: "Explorando el templo Nibalood (ES)/Traps and surprises under the soil of a bewitched temple! (EN)" Capítulo 7: "El misterio de la criatura de mal augurio (ES)/The chamber of the nightmares (EN)" Capítulo 8: "Despierta la deidad del espacio: Palkia (ES)/The harp of the insomnia (EN)" Capítulo 9: "Una grieta en el cielo (ES)/Palkia dies; is this the end? (EN)" Capítulo 10: "El espíritu de la naturaleza está dentro de mí (ES)/The Environmental Whip has been reborn (EN)"